


Comforting the Fort

by Delirious21



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Other, PTSD, Panic Attacks, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious21/pseuds/Delirious21
Summary: You would run the length of six universes when it came to Max. This day was no exception.Sorry for the cheesy title and skimpy summary xD
Relationships: Fortress Maximus/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Comforting the Fort

You were caught up in a meeting with Ultra Magnus when Max’s ping came through. You excused yourself while Rodimus got yet another lecture about professional report etiquette. Already on the move, you called Max. Panicked invents were all you heard when the comm connected. 

You broke into a run. “Where are you?” you asked, hoping on all hope that he was safe. As safe as he could get, at least. There’s only so much sanctum to be found when the mind is the enemy. 

Still no answer. You struggled to swallow around the sudden lump in your throat. “Max?” you croaked. 

Finally, two clicks resonated over the comm. It was part of a code you and Max were still developing. So far, there was one click for habsuite and two for medbay. You pivoted and changed directions. The line remained active and you talked while you ran, praying that the sound of your voice would help ground Max. 

You practically barreled through the automatic medbay doors when they took two seconds too long to open. Ratchet was already waiting, datapad in one servo and the other free to reach out and steady you. He talked you through your panic until you stopped shaking —you didn’t realize you were until the clattering stopped. 

“Fortress Maximus is stable,” Ratchet started. “He admitted himself when he noticed warning signs.”

You ran a servo over your helm and back, worrying the metal. “Flashbacks?”

Ratchet nodded. “He’s still coming out of it, but I’ve put him in Recovery. There was an open room without any medical slabs, but he refused to see anyone, even Rung.”

“Take me to him.”

~

Max had barricaded the door with what meager furniture was available to him, and you and Ratchet could only get the door open a crack. So you sat on the floor by the opening and talking, mostly to yourself for nearly half an hour. When Max’s sobbing and warbled pleas for mercy tapered off, you spoke some more, eager for a positive reaction.

“Max? I know you’re in there, and you don’t have to let me in, but I’ll stay here.” Your helm thunked against the wall as you sagged into it. “I’m going to guard you. You and everything you hold dear. I will never leave.”

Quiet and feeble, a voice slipped through the crack in the doorway. 

“Y-you. . . you are all I hold dear,” Max whispered. 

He opened the door just enough to slip his servo through. You took hold and he squeezed as if attempting to comfort you. Although you couldn’t see his face, you could hear his tears plinking off his frame, the tears of a vulnerable mech. 

“Max. . .” Your spark ached for his, ached to give the most precious thing you possessed to him, to offer him every part of the warm familiarity he needed. You held his servo in both of yours and kissed each knuckle, where once he’d been dismantled. “No one will hurt you again,” you said. “Ever. I’ll stop them all; I  _ will  _ keep you safe!”

Max squeezed your servos again. 

“I know you will try,” he said.

“Until my spark gives out!” you declared.

A beat of silence passed.

“I love you,” Max whispered. Then, loud enough to be heard in the room over, “I love you!” The most potent declaration he could make when his soul was split in two and he battled himself daily. So much pain, yet he could offer his love. It was the first time he told you that and it left you trembling with grief and rage and adoration, and it was all so much. 

You brushed your tears off his knuckles where they fell. When you spoke, you whispered to hide the strain of emotions in your voice. 

“You’ll never know pain again, I promise.”


End file.
